maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!
The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! '''is the 14th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 66th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Amazing Spider-Minaj: The Amazing Spider-Minaj looks fabulous while helping Spider-Man fight crime. Go, Dragon Ball, Go!: Diego goes searching for seven Dragon Balls so he could save all the animals that need help. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been carving pumpkins for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 2:00 PM:' Chelsea Handler is attacked by a sea lion, but makes it to shore just in time to be attacked by a land lion! #*'Wednesday, 10:00 AM:' Marvel announces Captain America will become president. DC Comics is now worried about the debates. #*'Saturday, 10:00 PM:' Carly Rae Jepsen admits she can't get this tune out of her head! #Opening Scene #'The Amazing Spider-Minaj' (Movie Parody of the Amazing Spider-Man ''/ Spoof on Nicki Minaj) #Animated Marginals segment - A man swims down the ocean and finds a treasure chest in the sand, but gets eaten by a shark. #Old Lady Crosses the Street (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Pikmin Pest B Gone (Video Game Parody of ''Pikmin/Parody of Pest Be Gone) (Ad Parodies segment) #University of Walking (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - News from the Campaign Trail (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Meme Wolf (Meme Parody of Courage Wolf and Insanity Wolf / TV Parody of Teen Wolf / Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Birthday Cake (or "Happy Birthday White Spy!") (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred uses his pole to jump at pole vault then he flies away. #Things That Would Be Better If They Bounced (Cartoon) #Alpha Man (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' (TV Parody of Go, Diego, Go! and Dragon Ball Z) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Meme Wolf) Meme Wolf is still transforming. "Don't dream it, meme it!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Go, Diego, Go!, Pikmin and Teen Wolf showed up. *This is the second time Nicki Minaj gets spoofed. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *The Alfred E. Neuman for President segment returned in this episode, and this is the 12th appearance of this segment. *This is the 27th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *In The Amazing Spider-Minaj, the Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors didn't have a British accent in this parody. *'The Amazing Spider-Minaj '''was originally named "'The Amazing Spider-Madea'" and was going to be a spoof of ''the Amazing Spider-Man and Mabel Simmons (Madea), but they changed the name to The Amazing Spider-Minaj, a spoof of the Amazing Spider-Man and Nicki Minaj. **It can still be seen on the Season 3 YouTube playlist **Speaking about errors, the YouTube episode name also says that the sketch "Once Upon a Toon" would be the ending sketch. But instead, it is "Go, Dragon Ball, Go!" **The real episode with the segment "Once Upon a Toon" (Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon) doesn't have it's name altered, so "Once Upon a Toon" and "Go, Dragon Ball, Go!" are not swapped. * This is the second time Jeff Davis show spoofed. First is Criminal Minecraft (X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft). Voices *Chris Cox - Captain George Stacy, Meme Wolf Announcer, and Reporter *Hugh Davidson - Old Man, Piccolo, and GEICO Gecko *Mikey Day - Spider-Man, Goku, and News from the Campaign Trail Announcer *Keith Ferguson - Michael J. Fox / Meme Wolf, Boy with Bounced Dog, Sloth, and Pikmin Pest B Gone Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Old Lady, Anaconda, Mom, and Girl *Kevin Shinick - The Lizard, Cool Boy with Gum, Cop, Shenron, Boy Scout, Swiper, Alpha Man, Monkey, Frog, Boy on Playground Horse, Sea Turtle, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Nicki Minaj, Diego, and Teenager *Victor Yerrid - Master Roshi, Walking Professor, and Things That Would Be Better If They Bounced Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes